


Red Handed

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caught cheating, Cheating, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Emile's exhausted after work and excited to come home to his husband, but finds a little more than he wanted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “How could you do this?” with remile?
> 
> woops!! im a lil drunk and sad!! here's some cheating remile!

Emile was tired. Exhausted, even. He stared down at his shoes with tired eyes as he dug around in his pocket for his key, shoulders relaxing with relief when his fingers touched cold metal. Good. He felt a slight moment of guilt at how relieved he was to not be working – He cared for his patients, he really did, but it felt so good to just get some time to deal with his own life for a bit.

He opened the door and placed his bag onto the floor, kicking off his shoes next to them. He tugged off his jacket and hung it up on the hook and smiled when he heard Remy talking somewhere further in the apartment. He gently ran a finger over the wedding band on his hand.

He heard another voice along with Remy’s. Quieter, a little lower. Virgil? Emile hadn’t seen him for a while – He’d been an ex-patient of Emile’s and had become friends with Remy when he’d come to pick up Emile after work one day. The two were best friends, but Virgil was never one for coming over. Oh well, it’d be nice to check up on him.

Emile sleepily walked through the hallway, following the sound of the voices. Seemed they were coming from the kitchen. Emile paused outside of the kitchen door to yawn, stretching his arms over his head. He froze when he heard Remy speak again.

“Vee, don’t bite-“ His voice came out as a soft giggle and Emile’s heart raced. He got closer to the door and listened. “Pout all you want, but you know the rules. Em’s gonna be home soon.”

Emile’s face dropped. He fiddled with the wedding band. His heart pounded in his ears. He thought about if he should push open the door and confront the situation or if he should just leave. He didn’t have time to decide though.

“Ugh. I have to get home anyway, Lo’s ordered takeout and wants me home at a reasonable hour.”

Footsteps made their way towards the kitchen door and Emile found himself staring at Virgil and Remy. Emile noticed Remy drop Virgil’s hand, eyes widening.

“Em-“

“How could you do this?” Emile cut him off, his voice breaking as tears stung his eyes. He pulled the wedding band off and Remy shook his head, eyes widening further as he pushed past Virgil, reaching out towards Emile.

Emile pulled away from his hands and dropped the ring down onto the floor.

“I-“ He once again found himself staring down at the floor. His eyes burned. “I’m gonna go and stay with Dee for the night. Maybe we’ll talk tomorrow.”


End file.
